logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WATL
Atlanta Rewound TV History WQXI-TV 1954–1955 In 1955, WQXI signed off after less than six months on the air. WBMO-TV 1967 WATL (-TV) 1969–1971 After 11 years of silence, Channel 36 returned to the air in 1969 as WATL-TV, but it signed off again two years later. 1976–1985 WATL returned to the airwaves in 1976, under new ownership. 1985–1986 1986–1990 In 1986, WATL became Atlanta's charter Fox affiliate WATL 36 Atlanta's Sunday Movie Bumper from 1989.jpg|"Sunday Movies" bumper from 1989 WATL 36's Atlanta's Six O'Clock Movie from 1989.jpg|"Six O'Clock Movie" bumper from 1989 WATL 36's Atlanta 9 O'Clock Movie from 1989.jpg WATL 36 promo for Summer School from May 1990.jpg wahlfamilyties.jpeg 1990–1993 '' WATL92.png WATL92a.svg '' WATL FOX 36 promo for Super Mario Bros Super Show 1990.jpg WATL FOX 36 promo for King Kong from September 13th, 1992.jpg|WATL FOX 36 promo for King Kong from September 13th, 1992 WATL FOX 36 promo for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from September 13th, 1992.jpg|WATL FOX 36 promo for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from 1992 WATL FOX 36 Kids programming ID from 1992.jpg FOX 36 Kids Club promo from 1992.jpg|FOX 36 Kids Club promo from 1992 WATL FOX 36 Sunday Movies promo from 1992.jpg WATL FOX 36 Saturday Movie Bumper from 1992.jpg WATL FOX 36 Night at The Movies Bumper from 1992.jpg WATL FOX 36 promo for Hunter 10pm Tonight from 1992.jpg WATL FOX 36 promo for Cheers 10pm Weeknights from 1992.jpg|WATL FOX 36 promo for Cheers 630pm Weeknights from 1992 WATL FOX 36 promo for Married with Children 630pm Weeknights from 1992.jpg|WATL FOX 36 promo for Married with Children 630pm Weeknights from 1992 WATL FOX 36 promo for Murphy Brown 730 Weeknights from 1992.jpg|WATL FOX 36 promo for Murphy Brown 730pm Weeknights from 1992 WATL FOX 36 promo for Coach September 20, 1993.jpg|WATL FOX 36 promo for Coach September 20, 1993 ATLfox36.jpg In 1992, the station was sold to News Corporation, making it a Fox O&O. 1993–1994 WATL93.svg WATL93a.png WATL_Studio_Sign.jpg Screenshot 2019-01-03-09-11-09.png Picture 19.png|WATL studio sign, circa 1994 WATL-COACH93ID.jpg WATL_Wild_West_1993_Promo.jpg 1994–1996 In 1994, as part of a large affiliation deal between New World Communications and the Fox network, WAGA-TV severed ties with CBS and took over Fox, taking that network away from WATL. The station would soon affiliate with The WB, and WGNX, initially set to affiliate with said network, would instead affiliate with CBS. WATL was then sold to Qwest Broadcasting, an entity backed by Quincy Jones and the Tribune Company, the then-owners of WGNX and part-owners of The WB. 1996–2004 Tribune bought Qwest, and thus WATL, outright in 2000. 2004–2006 2006–2013 In 2006, when UPN and The WB were merged to form The CW, WATL became a MyNetworkTV affiliate as CBS-owned UPN O&O WUPA would join The CW. That same year, WATL was sold by Tribune to Gannett (now Tegna), making it a sister station to WXIA-TV. WATL_bug.png|Bug seen at the top of the hour. 2013–present The station was rebranded as The ATL in 2013. Category:Television stations in the United States Category:MyNetworkTV affiliates Category:Former independent television stations in the United States Category:Former Fox affiliates Category:Former WB network affiliates Category:Atlanta Category:Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Tegna Category:Former owned-and-operated station in the United States Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 36 Category:Former Fox owned and operated stations Category:Former Outlet-Owned Stations Category:Television stations involved in the 1994-1996 United States broadcast TV realignment Category:Television channels and stations established in 1954